


Goretober Fest

by Dolphintreasure



Category: Web series - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Animal Abuse, Betrayal, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Computer Virus, Demon, Depressing, Dismemberment, Exhibitionism, Gen, Gore, Goretober fun, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mind Control, Mummies, Mummification, Murder, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sibling Betrayal, Sirens, Torture, Zombie, blisters, blood fountain, blow torch, body magic, cyborg, oozing, puppet, slice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Small one shots, blurbs, and short horror skits featuring the Iplier and Septic egos.***Discontinued***





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 - Barbed Wire

Title: Simple

Starring:  
Jackieboyman

It was useless...

Jackie was trapped and the more he squirmed, trying to free himself, the more pain he felt.

All he could do was cry...cry at his own stupidity for getting into this situation in the first place. 

It should’ve been a simple apprehension; get the bad guy, win. 

Simple.

But, life is never simple.

In fact, life is a cruel bitch.

So cruel, that it trapped Jackie in it diabolical clutches, the barbed wire digging into his wrists, twisting around his neck, slicing his red suit over his torso. He could feel the strange warm trickle of blood run from his wounds under his suit. 

The wire tightened even further, choking off his airway making him panic and sputter . Instinct told him to move, so he did trying to get himself free. 

It should’ve been simple. 

It could’ve been simple.

But the wire was stronger than the hero. And soon, life began to fade as his air way was cut off...literally cut off as the final sound he heard was the sickening squelching of his skin tearing under the pressure of the wire, piercing his throat all the way through...severing his head...


	2. Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Googleplier does some surgery on Mark...

Cyborg - Title: One of us

Starring: Mark and Google

“C’mon Markimoo, “ Google whispered sinisterly to the crying man. “Don’t you want to live forever?”

“...n-no...please, let me go...” Mark pleaded through the pain, through the blood dribbling out of his mouth, the rip in his stomach forcing his intestines to dangle.

Google just smiled and kept his cold eyes locked into Mark’s terrified ones as he began digging into the large open wound, removing Mark’s organs one by one, replacing them one by one with circuits and wires. Mark screams as the android plucks his innards to his cruel intentions, unable to move away as he fights the bonds that will not budge. 

Google is smiling wider at marks pathetic whimpers watching in delight as the blood pours from his mouth, some flying onto his synthetic cheek. 

“Think about it, Mark...no one can stop us...together, we’d be unstoppable...ruling over the pathetic human race...making them all one of us...one pathetic human at a time...and I think...the last piece...will go here...” Google pokes Mark’s eye.


	3. Sliced Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills the cat...

Day 3

Marvin never thought it would come to this...he never thought he’d die this way...it was humiliating. 

Curiosity killed the cat as they always say...

It all started when he was kicked out of the Septic house. He had taken his magic tricks too far and Jack forced him out on the street. No knowing where else to go, he went over to the Iplier mansion, hoping to find some peace. Mark answered the door, of course, welcoming him into the home. Marvin was introduced around and all seemed normal. 

The only uneasy feeling he had was with Bim Trimmer. The man wasn’t...right somehow. He didn’t greet him with a smile unlike the others. Instead, he licked his lips and followed him with his eyes. 

During his stay, Bim would disappear from time to time not coming home until the early hours of the morning. Marvin was in the kitchen one night, having woken with a dry mouth. He was drinking from a glass of water when Bim had walked in, his shoes muddy and his hands covered in dirt. They locked eyes for a moment, a feeling of dread in Marvin’s stomach. 

“Shh...you didn’t see me...got it?” Bim said quietly, putting a finger to his lips. Marvin didn’t respond; he just nodded and watched Bim disappear from the kitchen trailing some mud around the corner.

That night sparked his curiosity...and he regretted every single second of it. 

Marvin never should’ve followed Bim, tonight.

He never should’ve seen what he had seen.

He never should’ve made a noise that got Bim’s attention and gave away his hiding spot. 

But he did.

And he never should’ve turned into his cat form. He thought he could be slick and get away quickly if he did...but Bim seemed to be ready for him, snatching Marvin in an invincible net. 

Now, Marvin was lying on his side, his cat limbs and flexible neck strapped down to a cold metal table, a bright light above blinding him. The sickening sound of a knife being sharpened behind him made him cry.

“I bet you’re regretting your decision, hmm,” Bim menacingly said aloud. “You should’ve just stayed at home. I don’t like to be disturbed when I’m eating...it’s rude.” Marvin heard the footsteps as Bim walked to the side of the table. The game host paused as he looked over Marvin’s cat form, pursing his lips.“Such a waste, really. I was hoping for more meat...oh well. You look tasty either way.” 

Marvin squealed when he felt the blade of the knife slice his back leg. He screamed and screamed, howled and begged, but Bim wasn’t listening. He kept slicing through the fur, through the skin, through the muscle until he hit bone. Piece by piece, Bim sliced slabs of Marvin’s meaty muscles, setting them aside on a plate to cook later. Marvin had given up on squealing as the pain turned into a dull numbness, his throat raw. He was only vaguely aware of the knife slicing into his stomach before he closed his eyes forever.


	4. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie likes that Jack is so soft...

Day 4 - Soft

Robbie followed Jack around the house grunting in curiosity as the young man showed him around. Robbie touched different things and when they entered the kitchen, Robbie touched a knife that was left out on the counter.

“Damnit, Anti! I told him to be more careful with this,” Jack said aloud as he grabbed the knife from Robbie. “No no, buddy. This is dangerous. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Robbie grunted as Jack grabbed it from him, but soon stopped when he felt Jack’s skin against his.

He is...soft. Robbie liked soft things...

Jack turned his back to Robbie to put the knife away in the drawer when the zombie approached him. Robbie reached out, feeling Jack’s neck with his hands. He moaned low in his throat at how soft the flesh felt beneath him. Jack turned back, clearly startled.

“Robbie? What is it?”

“...soft...” the zombie said carefully as he stepped forward, continuously stroking the flesh of Jack’s throat. 

“I...uh...thanks?” 

Robbie leaned in and Jack froze indefinitely. 

“...taste...” Robbie growled as he used his hands to grip hard onto Jack’s shirt to pull him closer.  
“Rob, no. That’s enough,” jack said gently as he tried to push the zombie away. Robbie didn’t budge. He just leaned his head in closer until his nose brushed over the YouTubers skin.

“Robbie? Stop!”

Robbie ignored him, too enthused by the softness of the skin against his face. He opened his mouth and bit down into the juncture of Jack’s throat, blood spraying out like a destroyed fountain. Jack screamed as he tried to push the zombie off of him, but Robbie wouldn’t budge. He tore Jack’s flesh with his teeth, and they struggled to the ground, Jack ending up underneath him. Robbie pulled back with a giant chunk of skin in his mouth and he chewed and chewed, swallowing the lumpy flesh. 

Jack screamed again as he tried to stop the bleeding and kicked his legs out. It was no use. Robbie was made of iron, not going anywhere. Jack’s vision started going as he looked up at the ceiling...fuzzy and all he could hear was the dull crunching of flesh and sinew between teeth. His arms fell limp to the floor, all his strength drained.

Color faded from his face as his world went black, barely registering the dull pressure on his stomach. Robbie had pulled up away from his neck and was doing...something. Through Jack’s hazy vision, he saw a blurry line of red leading up to Robbie’s jaw. A wet slap of stringy like meat hanging from Robbie’s teeth. In one last effort to push him away, Jack raised his arms towards the zombie, but they fell on his stomach...that was split open...and he felt...lumps of his own intestines protruding from the wound...dangling from Robbie’s mouth as he munched on his red innards.


	5. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is a cruel puppet master...

Day 5

The Dancing Puppet

Anti sneezed which caused Jack to lose his balance on the stage in front of his captive audience. He heard jack scream in pain as the strings around his wrists and ankles cut into his flesh when he fell belly first onto the hard bloody wet floor. 

“Bless me!” Anti said in a mocking tone as he sniffled, wiping his nose on a wrist. That made the small YouTuber grunt in agony as his body was pulled along with the movements. “What are you doing lying down, lazy? Get up!” 

Anti pulled the strings as hard as he could jerking the pale man up off the floor, dangling him over the stage. Anti smiles before he started giggling as he made Jack move against his own will, bouncing him around on the platform while the audience cheered and clapped at the display. 

The demon glitch swerved Jack’s arms up one by one, pulled each leg out to the side forcing him into the long splits and sat him on the floor. Jack screamed in pain at the uncomfortable position that he had no control over, his muscles screaming for mercy at the position. The audience whistles and cheered, clapped and wanted more.

“Oh, did that hurt? Well too fucking bad!” Anti screamed at him before lifting Jack back up from the floor still in the splits position. “I’ve got an idea, Jack! Are you ready for the grand finale?” Anti looked down at the distraught man and yanked him up, hard. 

The demon kept Jack’s arms and legs open wide and started pulling. Jack screamed out as his limbs were stretched beyond their limits...forcing his legs to split apart from his hips...his arms splitting away from his shoulder sockets. Jack’s throat was raw from screaming so hard as his limbs were pulled off of his body by the strings, popping away from his torso until he was a bloody lump collapsing to the floor on his back. Jack landed hard on the stage, the crowd cheering as Anti laughed and laughed and laughed...


	6. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is recommended some acupuncture therapy...

Day 6 - Needles

Chase’s screams of agony were muffled by the cloth in his mouth, his limbs completely immobile against the restraints on the table as another needle was hammered into his arm. 

The poor man was so tense lately and in pain from it, suffering from headaches and regular body aches. Maybe it was due to stress, or just from the lack of self care. Regardless, Henrik took notice and offered to have Chase visit Dr Iplier for acupuncture therapy. He was told it would help the nerves, open them up, and extinguish the pain he was feeling. Chase trusted Henrik with his life...he still does...there was no way any one could have known that Dr Iplier was a sadistic mad man. His charm and appeal drew Chase in, making him trust him at the first hand shake.   
But that’s what mad men do...sadists know how to manipulate and pull everyone’s strings just right; gain a person’s trust before luring them to their demise. 

“I know what you’re thinking...it’s what everyone thinks before coming here,” Dr Iplier said in a low tone as he hammered the next needle into Chase’s shoulder. The younger man didn’t scream this time. He substituted it for closing his eyes hard and grunting around the spit soaked cloth. A tear escaped his eye, running down into his ear. He could feel the warm trickle of blood seeping down his shoulder, clinging to his skin before it drips onto the table top. “You’re good ‘friend’ Henrik...he knows what I do here...how many people has he brought to me now? Eh, I’ve lost count. But each one of them was ‘recommended’ to me...you think he does it by accident? You think he does because I’m an ‘expert’? Bet you didn’t know this but...he’s just as fucked up as I am...” 

Chase started to full on cry, sniffling through his nostrils trying to calm his beating heart. 

There was no way...there was no way this asshole was telling the truth! Henrik is his friend! How dare this fiend try to plant the ear worm! 

“It’s the truth, mein friend...” a disembodied voice murmured. 

Chase’s eyes widened at the familiar voice and whipped his head to see, hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was...but it was.

Chase’s heart sank as he met the gaze of Henrik himself. 

His friend, the man he trusted with his own life...was standing over him with a hammer and needle. 

“Hello, darling,” Henrik said with a sadistic smile. “Hold him.”

Chase squirmed as hard as he could on the table thrashing his head back and forth screaming into the cloth trying to get away. But strong iron like hands grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him into a tight like vice, unable to move. Chase darted his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the man holding him down, nor look at his once trusted friend place the point of the needle against his forehead, raising the hammer. He cried, he screamed, but nothing was going to stop the inevitable. 

He was going to die. 

The last thing Chase sees is Henrik’s widening smile before slamming the needle into his skull.


	7. Computer Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has trouble with his computer...

Day 7 - Computer Virus

Title: Come Inside, Darling

Starring: Mark and Antisepticeye

Mark sighed to himself as he stared at his computer screen. The monitor had frozen up leaving his video work unfinished, unsaved, and that pissed him off. Instead of smashing the damn thing - even thought Mark had been working on it for nearly six hours - he kept his composure, reaching down to shut the whole thing down. there was nothing else he could do. He did have some of the project saved, at least, which was good; he'd just have to come back a different time to add in what wasn't saved. It sucked, though. Oh boy, did it suck! Mark was so proud of the editing he had done making sure every last detail counted and looked really good! To say it is frustrating is the understatement of the century. Oh well...

Mark sighed as he held down the power button, wishing it would just hurry up and shut down so he wouldn't have too look at it for a while. His eyes needed a break, anyway. The computer stayed on though for some reason. It wouldn't be powered down. Mark growled a little bit. "Ah, c'mon." He pressed the button a few times and finally gave up when it wouldn't relent. He sighed before getting on his knees and was about to pull the cord from the power strip when he heard a high pitched giggle come from his computer. Mark froze under the desk, his ears now super hyper-aware as he listened for the giggle again, hoping it was just his own imagination. The room was silent again.

Mark shook his head at his own foolishness as he tugged on the cord again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." a deep, sour, and gravelly voice sing-songed into the room from above him.

Mark jumped at the voice with a startled yelp, instincts running on high as he scrambled out from under the desk and scooting back against his nearest wall. Terror had every single nerve on edge as he stared at his computer screen, Instead of the frozen blue screen of death, he saw something even more terrifying...there was a man with black eyes, large black ear gauges, green hair, and....a bloody mess on his neck, looking down at him. The screen behind him glitched, hummed, and seemed to be from a completely different reality.

"Don't be scared, darling," the green skinned...thing, said with a that deep gravelly voice. 

"Who are you! What do you want?!" Mark shouted at him, terrified beyond belief.

"...company..." it merely said and smiled wide, all sharp teeth and no warmth. "Come inside, darling...I've got something to show you.."

Mark shook his head at it. "N-no, I've -"

"I wasn't asking!" the thing shouted causing the light bulbs in the room to flicker. One of them burst scaring and distracting Mark from his seated position. 

That's when this thing struck. Mark had no time to react before he was being dragged by some black tendrils coming out of the computer screen! They wrapped around his ankles, his legs, and his arms pulling on him. Mark screamed and thrashed, but these things were made of iron, not deterred in the slightest as they pulled him closer to the desk. Soon he was there at the desk and was being pulled into the computer screen itself! Mark screeched high in his throat as he went feet first into...wherever he was going! The impossible is possible apparently!

The thing laughed and laughed and Mark screamed and screamed until only his head was sticking out of the screen as he was swallowed alive by the monitor. the inky black tentacles wrapped around his face, pulling the rest of him into the glitching darkness, the sounds of the shrill laughter echoing throughout the room.

There was silence...and eerie tense silence...a distant humming filling the room...

Suddenly, a fountain of blood sprayed out from the monitor coating the room in Mark's insides, leaving it a nice bright red.


	8. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jim twins are captured...

Day 8 - Mind Control

Title: Promises

Starring: The Jims and Marvin

"Ladies and gentleman! If I may direct your attention to the center of the ring, we have a very special show for you tonight! There will be drama, blood, and betrayal. Please help me welcome The Jims!" Marvin the Ring Master shouted and took an over dramatic bow, gesturing to the center of the stage with a wide sweep of his arms. The audience erupted into a loud cheer and clapping as two clowns removed the burlap sacks from over the bound twins heads. They were both tied to chairs by their chests and legs, their hands behind their backs. The twins looked around in confusion squinting into the bright lights surrounding them in the ring, barely able to see the audience at all. 

"Jim? You okay?" Jim One asked.

"Y-yeah. What's-what's going on here?" Jim Two asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Marvin said with a cheer, his eyes widening behind his cat mask. He strolled up to them and stopped in front of Jim One and pointed at him. "You are going to kill -" he then pointed at Jim Two "- him." Marvin smiled and clicked his tongue in amusement as he pulled a pocket watch from his shirt.

"What!? NO! No, I won't! You can't make me!" Jim One shouted as Jim Two started to cry and panic. Jim One looked his brother, wishing he could reach out to console him. "Jim, I promise, we'll get out of this! I promise, we'll be okay! Breathe!"

"Y-you promise?" Jim Two said with a sob.

"Promise!" Jim One nodded.

"You know what they say about promises..." Marvin said with malice, "don't make them, if you can't keep them!" The magician snapped his fingers and immediately, the clowns from before stood behind the seated man, one forcing Jim One's head back as he held the squirming man's eyes open pulling on the eye lids, while the other clown held him down. Marvin hovered the watch over JimOne's eyes, swinging the pocket watch back and forth. A misty green fog seeped from the glistening watch getting into Jim One's eyes, turning them from their soft brown to a bright septic green. He tried...Jim One really did try to close his eyes, but the iron grip on his head and eyelids proved too strong for him. All throughout, Jim One could hear Jim Two screaming at him to struggle, to fight, to close his eyes, to listen to him only! It was useless. Jim One's mind was gone. All he saw was Marvin's face, Marvin's smile, and only heard his voice in his head...

Marvin smirked as he watched the Jim One's eyes changed and he put the watch away as well as shooing the clowns away. "You only know my voice, understand? You only listen to my voice...no one elses."

"...yes, master," Jim One said dully, his eyes wide.

"Good. Release him," Marvin commanded the clowns. They stepped forward again, undoing the ropes from Jim One. "Stand up, Jim." Jim One obeyed. "Good, now. Take this." Marvin produced a long sharp butcher knife out of thin air and handed it to him. Jim One took it without blinking. "Good. Now, you know what to do..."

"Yes, master..." Jim One repeated as he sauntered slowly in front of his brother.

"Jim! No! Please don't! It's me! I'm your brother! You promised me we'd be okay! You promised! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jim Two pleaded frantically as he fought his own ropes against the chair. They wouldn't budge. "Please remember me! PLEASE!"

"He can't hear you, love," Marvin said coldly. "He's under my complete control..." 

With a snap of Marvin's fingers, Jim One lashed out with the knife, plunging the blade deep into Jim Two's throat until the tip exited the back of his neck. Jim Two gurgled around the blade, his blood spraying out, splattering his twin's brother arms and face. Jim Two's body convulsed as he struggled to take breaths, his vision going fuzzy. Jim One twisted the blade forcing it open the wound even further making Jim Two gasp in pain, but unable voice it. Jim One removed the knife from his brother's throat and just stared off blankly as Jim Two slowly died in front of him...


	9. Blisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford thinks James is too pale...

Day 9 - Blisters

Title: Bronze Skin 

Starring: Jameson Jackson and WIlford Warfstache

James trembled from the overbearing pain all over his body while Wilford just stared down at him from next to the bed. James was lying flat on his back his arms and and legs strapped to the head board and base boards by his ankles and wrists. The man was mute, so he couldn't cry out for help. The only sounds he could make were grunts and gasps. James struggled, by god did he struggle, but to no avail. This pink faced mad man was hell bent on destroying him. James cried and cried.

"What's that coming out of your eyes?" Wilford asked as he tilted his head down for a better look. "I've seen it so many times before, but I can't - aha! I know what that is! Tears, right?!" Wilford spoke with such enthusiasm like a little kid expecting a treat for being right. "Wait, why are you crying? Surely this doesn't hurt, you big baby! You're just far too pale; I'm just trying to help you, that's all! Do you want people to think you're just a big cry baby?" 

James looked at him, with fear in his eyes as they darted back and forth between Wilford's eyes and the small blow torch in his other hand. This bastard! This sick, twisted asshole! Of course, being burned hurt! Maybe this mad man didn't feel pain and couldn't empathize. And god knows how many blisters James had on his body by now. He lost count how many times, Wilford had danced that torture device's flames over his skin, hovering in some areas more than most. No part of him was safe. Wilford pressed the hot flame over his torso, his arms, his legs, charring James' skin, blistering him in places he wished Wilford couldn't see. He felt so exposed and this went on for what felt like hours. James had no idea where he was, either, but it didn't look familiar either. This may be his last day on earth and no one will know where...or how he died. 

No justice...no closure...just another statistic...

"Oh look at that!" Wilford cried out with glee. He poked one of the large blisters on James chest. "It's working! My method is working! And I won't stop until every inch of you is no longer pale!" Wilford laughed as he prepped the blow torch, bringing the flame down on James' skin again making the man flinch and squirm. It was no use. The flame hovered just long enough for his skin to boil up forming another painful blister. James just struggled, whimpering and grunting in pain hoping it would stop. 

But it didn't. Wilford kept the torture going until the blister burst open, the saline fluid and blood oozing from the opening. James tried to scream and twists away, but all he managed to do was flop on on his side and Wilford held his shoulders down and attacked James' back with the torch, making that new blister bigger and bigger until it burst. 

There was no stopping this and James accepted his fate at this point. Wilford just laughed at him as he continued the torture, not minding the bodily fluids covering the sheets on the bed...


	10. Mummified

Day 10 - Mummified

Title: Little Lamb

Starring: Darkiplier and Jack

"Hush, little lamb," Dark whispered in a soothing voice as he looked down into Jack's wide, wet eyes, "I'm making you immortal. Think of how wonderful your life will be without all of these...materialistic things to hold you back."

Jack was lying down on a hard alter, surrounded by various clay jars and a small fire danced in a little fire pit next to the alter. One by one, all he could do was grunt and moan as each of his organs were removed and placed into each jar. Dark was meticulous and careful as he dug around in Jack's body cavity, the drug in the boy's system doing it's job well of making the Irishman immobile and useless. Dark cut away Jack's liver, his spleen, his pancreas...anything the demon could reach and snip away from Jack's body. The last of his innards to exit his body was his heart and he wanted to vomit, if he could, when he realized it was still pulsing in Dark's blood drenched hand. Dark kissed the beating flesh before tenderly putting it into its own jar, closing the lid. Jack could swear he heard the beating against the clay enclosure.

Jack didn't know how any of this was possible. He should be dead by now, but with a demon in control of this procedure, for all Jack knew, he could live a long life just as a skeleton! But alas, he would never know. He was doomed.

"Nearly finished, my dear. There's just a few more things we need to do," Dark murmured to him as he ran his blood soaked hand through Jack's brown hair. Jack closed his eyes at the touch, sick to his...oh, right. Mentally, he felt sick. Dark smiled at him, turning away and walked over to chest on the floor behind them. When he returned, Jack opened his eyes and wanted to scream. Dark was holding a couple rolls of thin cloth, enough to wrap him from head to toe; and in the other hand...Dark held a red hot poker hooked slightly at the tip like a knitting needle. Jack tried to speak, tried to plead, but his voice wouldn't work. Terror consumed him, but there was nothing he could do. 

Dark set the poker down into the little fire again before he set to work, unwrapping the cloth. He started wrapping Jack's feet with the itchy material, making sure to cover every inch of skin. Dark carefully wrapped his legs next, rotating Jack's body with ease as he needed, cooing at him as Jack whimpered in fright still unable to protest. Dark reached his waist area where the cavity was opened. He simply covered the the cavity, leaving Jack hollow and open, the cloth soaking in the Irishman's blood as Dark wrapped inch by inch. Happy with the wrapped torso, Dark grabbed a-hold of Jack's arms and crossed them over his rib cage. Jack cried hard, whimpering and silently pleading, trying to ask for a mercy killing instead. He couldn't feel anything, but knowing the state of his body just made his mind queasy. 

Dark finally reached Jack's head and stopped just below his jaw. Dark pulled back, dark eyes darting down Jack's mutilated body, smoothed out and bloody from the gaping cavity in the middle of his body. Dark smiled to himself. He grabbed the poker from the fire, hovering it over Jack head, the hooked tip pointing down at him. 

"This," Dark lowly murmured as he tapped a finger against Jack's forehead with his opposite hand, "is the last to come out, and then you will be free." 

Jack watched in horror as the tip got closer and closer to his face. Particularly, his nose; his nostril...and then, Dark shoved the poker quick and easy up Jack's nose, puncturing the bone at the base of his skull. The demon swiveled the poker back and forth, melting his brain matter to gather as much of it as he could on the hooked needle before yanking out the matter. Jack gasped through his mouth as he just felt the pressure of the needle moving in his skull and the dull pull of his brain as it came out of his nose. Jack's eyes crossed, no longer able to think properly. his mind literally turning to mush under the onslaught. Soon, his vision faded and the last thing his could see was the demon's shiny teeth biting down on his heart...


	11. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie chases a criminal, not thinking about what he was really getting into...

Jackie was out of breath which he hated himself for. He's a superhero, damnit! How can he be this out of breath!

But it was true. Jackie has been chasing this bastard throughout the streets, being eluded every single time. It was after sometime that this was no ordinary person Jackie was chasing down. This man had just stolen a purse from a woman on the street, snatching it from a chair the woman was sitting in, the purse strap just dangling from the back of the chair. Jackie saw the whole thing and sprung into action as soon as the woman realized what was happening. She screamed after Jackie as he started chasing this guy. The man took off. Boy, did he take off! Jackie was in really good shape, but damn! This dude must a have been a beast compared to himself. Maybe this was a super villain Jackie was dealing with after witnessing this great amount of stamina! But, why would he just steal a purse if that was the case?

Jackie literally has been chasing this guy for an hour. It was beyond frustrating, and at this point, Jackie was ready to just call the purse a lost cause. He was being worn down, on the verge of collapse, almost; but Jackie wouldn't give up. This wasn't about the purse any more as it was more about just catching this guy to bring him to justice. 

Jackie traveled through the streets on foot following this elusive criminal into an abandoned building just outside of town. Yes, this guy did go that far just for a stupid purse. And Jackie was seeing red, tunnel visioned to just catch this guy and find out who he is and why he wanted the purse so bad. The woman probably froze all of her cards by now, contacted all her banks and the like. No body carried wads of cash with them any more. Jackie wondered if this was even worth it any more, if that was the case. But no. He had a to do.

Jackie entered the old building that appeared to be some sort of old hospital as there are long corridors and a stair well in front of him. He listened carefully for the man's footsteps to get an inkling on where he was. There was only silence...until...

"Give up yet, Jackieboy?" a disembodied voice called from up the stair well.

AHA! Jackie smiled as he raced up the stairs confident he had the criminal cornered. He took a breath, racing up the stairs leaping a few steps as he got closer and closer to the fleeing man. 

Jackie traveled up and up only looking down once between the stair wells, realizing he must've gone up at least ten flights. He finally reached the top of the stair well and his chest heaved from him being out of breath, as he looked down at the floor, his hands on his knees.

"Gotcha..." the man said.

Jackie should've been more careful...he should've saved his stamina during this whole ordeal, but he didn't. And now...he was being pushed over the railing. Then, he was falling, his limbs slamming into the stair way rails on the way down, snapping his bones, causing him to scream out in pain. He fell forever, head first and his screams echoed off the walls, panic on his face as he stared up at the man at the top of stair well, smiling down at him. 

Jackie's spine snapped at the neck when he hit the floor of the hospital, blackening his mind, and killing him instantly.


	12. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's fishing boat is out of gas...

Day 12 - Siren

Title: Dropped my Oar

Starring: Jack and Anti

"Come on, c'mon!" Jack said with frustration in his voice as he tried to turn the engine over for the fifth time. The only response he got was a sputter and a a few clicks. "Just fucking great..."

Jack was stuck; he was stuck and he was beating himself up for not looking at the gas indicator. And now, he was stuck in the middle of the lake, at midnight. Fuck! All he wanted to do was so fishing and then go home. That's it! 

He may or may not have also brought some beer with him to get drunk. 

He just came out of a relationship, feeling worse for wear. Nothing that a good few beers couldn't numb for the time being. It'd been awhile since he hit the bottle, anyway. Jack was due for a good drink. 

Fishing was a quiet fun sport he indulged in when the nights were warm. He never cooked his catch. He always threw them back. It was just so relaxing to float on the smooth, glass-like water casting off his line, looking at the stars as he waited for his lure to snag a fish. He grew up on this lake with his father. They'd came here over the years and loved it so much, his family purchased a small cabin on the water. This place gave him time to think, time to reflect, and was just good for his body in general. 

This was not one of those nights. Instead, he was going to be bothered by the inconvenience of paddling his boat back to shore. Jack sighed as he reeled in his line, fixing his equipment on the boat as he blindly searched the hull for his paddle. He expected the paddle be where it always was, hooked on the left side of the hull, but...it was missing. 

"Shit! Can this get any worse?" Jack shouted hitting the boat with his fist, causing the water to slosh.

"Need some help...?" a disembodied voice softly called out to him.

Jack whirled in the direction the voice came from, jumping out of his skin at the intrusion among the quiet. He sucked in a loud breath when he came face to face with...a man in the water. 

It was like looking in a mirror, instead the man in the water was smirked, had long dark green hair and very sharp teeth. Jack gasped as his hair stood up on his body. Something was very wrong here...this coudn't be possible...

"I do believe...this is yours," the man in the water said as he used his arms to raise the wet oar from the dark water. "Here. Take it. You need to get home don't you?"

"I-I, um, thank you," Jack stuttered as he slowly reached for the oar being offered. "It must've uh...fallen out when I wasn't looking."

The creature just smiled at him and as soon as Jack grabbed a hold of the wooden handle, the creature yanked the brown haired man forward, twisting his wet webbed fists into Jack's shirt. Jack screamed and tried to fight, but he lost his balance, being pulled straight into the murky water. The creature pulled him down deep into the water forcing his ears to pop violently. Jack squirmed and did his best to keep his breath in his lungs fighting to try and get away. But this thing wasn't having it. Instead, Jack became pinned to the creature's body as it wrapped its long slimy tail around his waist and legs, closing him in like a snake about to devour its prey. Jack tried to kick, tried to fight this thing off, but he couldn't as they sunk deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake. 

Jack was face to face with this creature and all he could see was the large sharp teeth coming towards his face. The creature clamped it's jaws over the sides of Jack's face and bit down hard into the soft flesh. Jack screamed out in agony, not caring that his lungs were quickly filling with water as he felt the warmth of his own blood enter his mouth. 

The creature twisted its teeth into Jack's flesh, swallowing it down before going back in for more until all that was left of Jack's body was a large spine that sank to the bottom of the lake falling atop of other bones from other victims over the years.


	13. Discontinued

Gave up on this. Goretober is over. I can try again next year. Happy Halloween!


End file.
